


take out and a movie

by toast (aone)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aone/pseuds/toast
Summary: It’s been a busy week and the jet lag doesn’t make the burn behind your eyes feel any better, but at least you’ve got two of the world’s greatest boyfriends on hand.





	take out and a movie

“I’m gonna be honest and say that I didn’t expect to see the two of you in my apartment after spending a week abroad, so what the hell.” You drop your keys into the bowl by the door and lug your suitcases further into the room. Minghao snorts.

“It _is_ meant to be a 'welcome home' surprise, though I don’t know if we would have done it if we knew we wouldn’t get a warm reception.”

“Yeah, what gives?” Junhui pouts. “We missed you.”

Your irritable frown falls apart and your arms go slack, nearly sending your luggage sprawling. Why not let them tumble? You’re tired, a little hungry, and very touch-starved. Luxury hotel rooms are great when you’re not alone and although airplane food is passable nowadays, nothing beats the restaurant you frequent near the studio.

“I missed you too,” you say, chasing the last word with a sigh that makes Minghao drop the faux offended look on his face.

It doesn’t take you long to abandon your packed belongings in order to squeeze between your boyfriends on the couch. You basically plop right into their laps without any grace whatsoever but they don’t seem to mind; Junhui’s hand finds its way onto the back of your neck, rubbing away the tension there, and Minghao pulls your legs across his thighs, mindlessly picking at the hole in your jeans.

“How were the States?”

You hum and your breath blows against Junhui’s cheek, causing him to giggle.

“It was okay… There’s not much free time to spend when you only have a week to work with. Not to mention that the trip was only meant for meeting up with the American artist I’m collaborating with soon. God, what I’d give for a vacation. I’d happily take two weeks.”

Junhui scowls. “Your company’s running you ragged.”

“Well, yeah. I can understand why though. My debut wasn’t widely received but my comeback was, so we’re doing all we can to capitalize on it now.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t complain about it. Or us,” Minghao interjects. “New fans, international exposure, and the money that follows isn’t really worth it when you’re health is being jeopardized for it.”

You open your eyes, not really knowing when you shut them. “Says a fellow idol. And don’t act like Pledis has always treated your mental and physical health as their first priority, we should know better.”

_Crickets._

“Nonetheless,” you groan, stretching out your back and limbs while rolling out of their laps and into the little space between them, “I don’t really want to get into that whole mess right now. I’m tired. Hungry. In need of a little TLC.” You smile to yourself. “And I brought home gifts!”

That changes the mood immediately and you laugh a little at their shining expressions.

“You did?”

“Of course I did.”

“You didn’t have to.”

The look you give Junhui is unimpressed.

“...But we would never say no to presents.”

“Good answer.”

Somehow reinvigorated, you hop to your feet and move to crouch by and unzip one of your luggage bags. You pull a crinkly plastic bag out of a pocket and unravel the new shirt you used to wrap around a CD case. For protection.

“Jun, catch!”

The bag bounces right out of his reaching hand but he gasps happily anyway.

“Jelly snacks!”

“I have more than one bag for you too,” you say and Junhui’s smile broadens. You meet Minghao’s eyes and raise the CD this time. “Guess what this is.”

He narrows his eyes at the object in your hand. “A compact disc.”

“_Boo_, you think you’re so funny.” You glower at him and he just smiles sweetly. “It’s that short film I know you’ve been looking for for a while…”

Minghao brightens, straightening in his seat. “Oh?”

You wave it in front of you, inviting him to snatch it right up and inspect it for himself. He takes the bait after a few seconds and you grin.

“How do I know this isn’t a virus that’s going to break my laptop?”

“You test it on the dorm’s DVD player, duh,” Junhui says, ripping his snack bag open. He takes a small sniff before popping one gummy into his mouth, falling back against the couch as he chews. “Oh wow, this is good.”

“I know, right?”

“You’ve had some already?”

“Yeah. Hard not to, couldn’t buy you something you wouldn’t like after all.” You steal a piece from the bag and smile at Junhui’s conflicted stare. “Hey, you can’t be mad. I bought these.”

“But you gave me them…”

You chuckle and give him a lingering kiss that more than makes up for your petty thievery judging by how he closes his eyes and sighs when you pull back, nearly tipping off the couch in his attempts to find your lips again.

“Don’t I get one too?” Minghao asks. “Don’t tell me you’re biased now.”

You snort. “You don’t get to whine at me like that. I bet the two of you have been making out after hours while I was gone, I’m only collecting my dues.”

Their faces glow pink and you bask in satisfaction, letting Minghao grow increasingly flustered before walking over to him. You tuck a finger underneath his chin and tilt his head up to leave a trail of kisses from his forehead to his jaw, placing a final kiss on his lips. He smiles against you and you mirror him.

“Cute,” he says, hands disappearing in the kangaroo pouch of your hoodie. He glances out of the corner of his eye. “I think Jun’s getting jealous that I’m getting the star treatment.”

Junhui rolls his eyes but you know Minghao is right. Both of you know Junhui’s tells.

“I knew it! They missed you more than me! Who am I to get in the way of your love, forget about me!”

“Okay, calm down drama king.” You laugh, reaching out to cup his cheek. Junhui leans into your palm without a second to spare. “It’s obvious that my absence has left you so greatly deprived,” they both laugh but don’t refute you, “and I’m afraid there’s only one way to solve this problem.”

“And that is?” Minghao asks, tugging you closer by his hold on your jacket.

You beam, tired but content.

“Take out and a movie with my favorite boys.”

You scrunch your nose, then eye the case in Minghao’s lap.

“Or maybe a short film?”

**Author's Note:**

> it's been 5 weeks since i posted anything and that just won't do. literally. i sat down and wrote this in one sitting yesterday and it's a little mediocre but idc


End file.
